In a wind turbine, a pitch system is used to control the pitch angle of the rotor blades in order to optimise the wind energy production and to ensure that the rotor blades are not subjected to too large loads when strong winds are blowing.
WO 2013/079071 A1 relates to a hydraulic pitch system for pitching a blade of a wind turbine having a hub by means of a hydraulic fluid.
WO 2015/014367 A1 discloses a fluid control system for operation of a pitch control system for wind turbines of the type comprising a pitch system driving at least one rotor blade, by at least one hydraulic actuator.
An improved pitch control system would be advantageous, and in particular a pitch control system, which may enable reducing forces applied on a controlled pitch force system, which may thus in term enable reducing wear and life-time impact on the pitch force system.